


Variety

by days4daisy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass Play, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Community: seasonofkink, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fisting, Is this Beastiality?, M/M, Masturbation, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: “Why do you always top, huh?”





	Variety

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Season of Kink bingo square: Ass Play
> 
> I have no clue when something this happy could have taken place in Infinity War, so let's call this a "Nothing Hurts" canon divergence? ^^; Enjoy!

“Why do you always top, huh?” Thor chuckles at the question. He has one sexy-ass laugh. Hell, Thor’s got a sexy _everything_ , and he’s more than a little distracting when he goes gross and cuddly like this.

Thor’s bunk in Wakanda is a good size, but Thor is _Thor_ and cramming two onto the bed still takes some work. It’s Rocket’s excuse for why he’s curled next to Thor’s face, anyway. Even through the fur, Thor’s beard is nice, and his breaths are hard and warm.

Rocket gives Thor’s hair a tug. “That ain’t an answer, Thunder,” he says.

“I enjoy pleasuring you, Rabbit.” Thor grins, damn it, and sets his chin on Rocket’s chest. “You’re quite sensitive.” Rocket snorts.

Thor strokes the crease behind Rocket’s ears with lazy fingers. Rocket shivers, and his tail flicks against Thor’s arm. “You think I can’t,” Rocket accuses. “You think ‘cause I’m me, I can’t get you off.”

Thor’s smile grows. “Tell me, what will you do?” The jerk rubs his stubbled cheek against Rocket’s belly. “Will you take me down your throat? Will you fuck me?”

“I could claw that eye I gave you back outta your head. How ‘bout that?”

Thor laughs. “You mean to put it inside me like you did yourself?” Now there's an idea. Weird, but could be hot, and it’d definitely be funny as hell. 

Rocket rubs his nose against the bridge of Thor’s. “If you’re scared,” he challenges, “just say so.”

“Hmm.” Thor kisses Rocket’s twitching snout. “You’ve made me curious.” Thor takes his time looking at Rocket’s body even though, next to Thor, Rocket doesn’t have much to savor. Thor is a damn horizon, all peaks and valleys.

“Curious, huh? I’ll make you more than that - hey.” Rocket rolls his eyes when Thor nuzzles his legs. Still trying to be distracting, the jerk. “Gonna tell me where the lube is? Or rub my hair off with your freaking face instead?”

“Your hair isn’t the only thing I have a talent for rubbing.” Rocket catches Thor’s good eye; lake-dark and hot. “Desk,” Thor adds, “bottom drawer.”

 _Bottom_ drawer, heh. Rocket hops down to retrieve the tube from the metal desk against the wall.

“Wakandan sex oil,” Rocket appraised the first time they used the fancy techno-lube. “Whaddya think, it shoots nanites up your ass?” Thor laughed at the time, but he did not hesitate to use it plentifully. Warm - the oil definitely got warm, and thick but not sticky like Rocket's usual junk. This lube’s smooth as silk, clean, no mess. Rocket approves of the sex oil, like he approves of most everything about Wakanda. To a scrapper like Rocket, this place is tech nirvana.

Not much else in Thor’s room except the desk, the bed, and the two of them. Big window too, nice view of the streets of Wakanda and the green outside the perimeter shield. But the outside view isn't what has Rocket's attention.

By the time Rocket climbs back on the bed, Thor, the moron, has a hand around himself. Thor’s legs are open, one knee hitched up. Rocket spies his pretty asshole puckered and ready for action.

“This ain't showtime, Thunder,” Rocket grumbles, but he likes the sight. “I’m getting you off, remember?”

“Of course.” Thor’s good eye gleams. “Simply readying myself, Rabbit. This is a momentous occasion.”

“You're a dick,” Rocket says. Thor grins.

As Rocket oils his hands, Thor squeezes himself. “Are you sure you wouldn't like me to take care of you first?” He looks between Rocket’s legs.

The first time Thor expressed interest, it pissed Rocket off. He thought the guy was screwing around, pretending he wanted the weird little prick Rocket’s makers gave him. Thor was no different than all the other bastards who treated Rocket like a stupid punchline! Only, Thor never laughed.

Rocket can see his thoughts clear as glass now. Thor wants to pin Rocket down and stick his face between Rocket’s legs. He wants to tongue at Rocket’s little cock and finger his ass until Rocket loses it.

Kinda hard to pass that up, but Rocket has pride on the line. He strolls between Thor’s thighs and licks the hand Thor has around himself. “Move,” he says.

Thor smirks but releases himself on command. He’s so cool about everything, damn pirate angel. Rocket rolls his eyes and bumps his nose against Thor’s cock. He takes a deep breath - god, the guy smells good when he’s horny. Rocket tongues Thor between nuzzles of his snout. His nose snags on the rim of Thor’s cockhead; the answering groan from Thor is good, real good.

Rocket has to stand up to lick the crown of Thor’s shaft. The hole is a perfect, narrow slit. Rocket laps at it, grinning as Thor’s legs shake around him.

Thor’s bent knee stands as tall as Rocket. Rocket combs oiled nails down the soft side. They don’t cut through, pink lines fading as fast as he gives them. Thor still hums his appreciation.

Rocket sets a furry cheek against Thor’s cock, and Thor’s breaths fall apart. Rocket’s smirk is as amazed as it is amused. “You got issues, Thor,” he says. “No one in this crazy-ass universe gets off to a thing like me.”

“Do not...hold their folly against me, Rabbit.” Thor is so goddamn sincere; what's a thing like him doing wanting a thing like Rocket?

Rocket puffs up. Of course Thor wants him. Rocket’s damn good at this, and plenty more Thor hasn’t even experienced yet! He wants Thor begging for him. He wants him moaning on the sheets. Rocket plants himself on his rear between Thor’s massive legs. Thor’s ballsack sits heavy before him, and Rocket rubs his face in it. Thor makes a sound behind grit teeth. Rocket catches him squeezing the sheets in white-knuckled fists. 

Thor’s tongue-streaked cock blocks Rocket’s view of the guy’s body - sunned skin all the way to his warm face. “Didn't you call me sensitive earlier?” Rocket jokes.

“You bring out the worst in me, I suppose.” Rocket thinks Thor means to tease, but his voice is too quiet. A weird, warm feeling floods Rocket’s body. His heart taps a little faster.

With a scowl, Rocket grazes a finger around Thor’s asshole. Thor’s waist bucks off the mattress without warning, and his throat seizes in a choked cry. Startled, Rocket stands. Thor’s mouth is open, and he's curled a fist over his throat. A drop of precum weeps down the head of Thor’s shaft.

“Are you kidding me?” Rocket barely gets the words out. He may as well have Thor’s face between his legs. “You… Fuck, Thor.” Sensitive. No kidding.

“Was,” Thor’s voice is strange, higher. “Was that your nail?”

Rocket sits down so he doesn’t have to try to stay on his feet. “Oh yeah, I’m gonna get you off,” he mutters to himself. “I’m gonna get you off so hard.”

Thor hisses when Rocket repeats the motion. Rocket can _see_ the flutter of Thor’s pretty pink asshole. Tension bobs through his heavy cock. Rocket can’t help himself, he nuzzles Thor’s balls again. Thor smells like sex, thick and heady, and Rocket is happy to lick while Thor groans.

Rocket urges two fingers inside, opening Thor like a drawn curtain. Thor grunts, and a nervous tremor rolls through his hips. His knees twitch, tempted to close? “You with me, Thor?” Rocket asks. He isn’t expecting to sound as out of breath as he does.

A glance finds Thor nodding quickly. “Yes,” he breathes. “Yes, go on.” Rocket always finds his fancy-ass voice hot, but it's gone up 100 points with the extra husk behind it.

Rocket pushes the crown of Thor’s hole wider. He’s careful with his nails, pads of his fingers stroking anxious muscle. His tail brushes the inside of Thor’s knee. Thor makes another small sound. “May I touch myself?” he asks.

“Shit.” The word pops out before Rocket can stop it. The king of some crazy god race _asked_ him if it’s ok to rub one out! Like Rocket’s got the right to make that call; like Thor is handing him control on a silver freaking platter. “Uh, yeah,” he mumbles, weirdly embarrassed. “Knock yourself out.” Thor squeezes himself immediately. His knuckles are still wet from Rocket’s tongue.

Encouraged, Rocket adds fingers; two from each hand. Thor’s waist twitches encouragement. Thick oil glistens on his peach-pink skin. Rocket's mouth goes dry. He's getting crazy ideas...

Slowly, very slowly, Rocket eases one oiled fist inside. Thor freaking _swallows it up_ like a hungry mouth “Norns,” Thor gasps. “Is that your...is that your hand, Rabbit?”

Rocket has no idea what a Norns is, but he gets the picture, the way Thor’s voice is shaking. “Yeah,” Rocket says. He’s too caught up in how Thor looks to say anything else. Hell, the guy is taking his _whole hand_ like it’s nothing!

Thor’s asshole looks so good fluttering around his wrist. It’s like Rocket is dipping his hand in a pool of muscle. Thor’s body is so tight, it takes gentle twists and strokes for the tension to back off. Rocket gawks at the precum dribbling between Thor’s fingers. 

“So much hair.” Thor laughs; the sound cracks and hitches. “It’s- You-”

His voice snaps completely when Rocket opens his hand. His long fingers work inside, stroking and coaxing Thor wider. Thor makes a sound that a king probably shouldn’t make. The hand Thor has around himself works faster, his cock red enough to match the blush on his face.

“Hey,” Rocket murmurs, nudging Thor’s hand with his nose. “Take it easy. I’m not done.” He nips at Thor’s fingers.

Assured that Thor heard him, Rocket adds a second fist to the first. Two hands, two arms, pressed through Thor’s gaping hole. Rocket’s wrists coat in oil, slick shining around Thor’s skin. Thor’s groan catches in his throat.

Rocket plunges his arm further; his hands link together inside. Thor’s body hugs around Rocket, pulling his elbows together. A shudder wrings Rocket's wrists. Rocket eases deeper, marveling at the give of Thor’s body. He swallows Rocket’s hands; hell, he could probably take more.

Rocket gets himself past the elbows. Buried deep, panting at the sight, Rocket opens his fists. Thor nearly jumps off the bed. “Easy,” Rocket breathes, shuddering, excited.

Thor’s skin is so damn hot here, delicate and soft. Thor moans; tremors seem to roll through every inch of his body. Thor’s legs are pliant around Rocket. Rocket could pillow himself into them and bite and lick every inch of his thighs. 

“Rocket?” Need tightens Thor’s voice, and Rocket nearly loses it. He’s gotten used to the Rabbit stuff, but he loves when Thor says his name.

“What?”

“May… May I continue?”

Rocket puzzles at the words. When he forces his eyes up, he realizes Thor’s hand is in the same spot it was when Rocket told him to quit rubbing himself. Precum stains Thor’s abandoned cockhead; drops roll slowly down his shaft. Thor's good eye is far away, glazed and unsteady. He scratches restless fingers down his own neck.

“Aw hell,” Rocket whispers. Desire swims in his belly, soupy and thick. “Yeah, fuck yeah.”

Thor moves immediately, fisting his full girth. The broken sound he makes is thanks enough. Encouraged, Rocket plunges his arms deeper. A series of half-formed words spill of Thor’s mouth. He’s rubbing himself faster, balls seized up and breaths hitched.

“Come on, Thunder,” Rocket mumbles. His mouth tastes dry.

Rocket twists his hands into a closed knot and nudges. Thor nearly snaps his arms; his hips buck and a spasm jolts through his thighs. Thor moans loudly, coming in strands of white over stupid-jacked stomach. Rocket’s eyes have too much to devour. Thor’s wet body, his fist squeezed around his blood red cock. Thor’s face flushes deeper, a knot of pleasure tightening his brow. “Oh my god,” Thor hisses.

Rocket shares the sentiment. He carefully slides his hands from Thor, relishing the muffled whine at their loss of contact. Thor’s hole flexes around nothing, stretched wide and dribbling oil. Rocket could sit here the rest of the day gawking at his ass, it looks so damn good all loose and wet like this.

But Rocket can't fight what he needs too. He's shaking like pudding, blood pooled maddeningly between his legs.

Rocket stumbles over Thor’s thigh and plants next to Thor’s face. Dazed as Thor is, his mouth is in Rocket’s lap before Rocket can talk. Rocket starts to say something, but Thor is already lapping at his cock. Rocket moans. He's a goner, lubed past his goddamn elbows while Thor breathes in a post-come haze between his legs. 

Thor rubs Rocket’s belly while his tongue plays with his little prick. Rocket ruts into him shamelessly, groaning and cursing. “Thor, damn it,” Rocket hisses.

Thor’s reply is an incoherent rumble that shivers through Rocket's whole body. No chance. Rocket comes, bone-stiff and throbbing like a stab wound. Pleasure swims through him, too much for his body to hold. Rocket's vision blurs at the edges.

Thor licks away his release; geez, his mouth is so big. A big hand braces Rocket's back, kneading the metal implants gently. Rocket gave Thor so much lip the first time he touched them. Now, he can't bother. Everything is fuzzy. Rocket buries his face in Thor’s hair.

He’d be ok living like this for awhile, holed up with Thor in some bunk on Terra. Wouldn’t be so bad.

“Told you I'd get you off.” Rocket’s words come out more slur than statement.

Rocket feels Thor smile against his fur. “I never doubted you, Rabbit.” Drowsiness softens his words. “You are always good to me.”

“Shut up,” Rocket mumbles. He's tired and warm; he doesn’t want to think about the ache in his chest right now. Rocket just wants to think about Thor; how heavy he is, how smoking hot.

It's what Rocket does until he dozes off, snores shifting through Thor’s hair. 

*The End*


End file.
